Talk:Jolly Roger (pirate)
Dang, we just ran out of villains!--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 02:18, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :o_o What does this mean??? El Chupacabra 13:11, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thats what I was thinking.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 13:13, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::0_0 Now I'm totally confused. Who was thinking What???? El Chupacabra 13:16, 29 October 2007 (UTC) What was thinking who??????.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 13:18, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :I'' was wondering about what Bugger wrote and thinking what this could possibly mean. El Chupacabra 13:23, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Me too. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 15:55, 29 October 2007 (UTC) I mean, first we had a skeleton cursed pirate (Barbossa), then a fishy pirate (Jones), and now a less fleshy skeleton gambler vampire! (Roger). How the heck is Disney going to create something new for a possible sequel!--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 21:57, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :''If they'll make PotC 4 it would be set in Florida... The Villain might be a an immortal conquistador, a native american medicineman, a Spanish Navy admiral, a rebel leader, a mutant alligator, a swamp monster from the Everglades... There are a lot of possibilities. :P.S. You forget the EITC Lord (Beckett), the electric pirate (Torrents), the miscreated pirate (Left-foot Louis), the ghostly conquistador (Cortez) and the creole whitch (Madame Minuit). El Chupacabra 10:43, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Did he die? Did Jolly die of a real human death or something? Darth Kieduss the Wise 18:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :No, he was made undead by Ammo Dorsi.--Uskok 14:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Main quote Quick question: should the quote above be the main quote of this article? Because I think this quote does define his character more than the quote "Dead Men Tell No Tales". CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:23, November 25, 2010 (UTC) What happened to this guy? I mean, he just kind of disappeared and never mentioned again. Any ideas? Ethan.walling.33 (talk) 04:51, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :There is a video of him falling into some abyss during the duel with Jack.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 12:58, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Where can i find this video?Ethan.walling.33 (talk) 15:13, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Here.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 16:02, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think I recall someone saying that it was fan-made. But then again, I'm not sure. To answer the main question: who knows? You're free to make his fate whatever you choose, as long as it doesn't contradict the films, of course. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 21:33, March 6, 2014 (UTC) The video is real, its a clip from a video released by the developers on their official YouTube Channel. The animations were actually in the phase files at one point. As for where is he now? It was never said. We have to assume he is still alive. ~ [[User:JoshuaCoalskull|'JoshuaCoalskull']] [[User Talk:JoshuaCoalskull|'Message Wall']] Hm, it seems that Jolly Roger went out just like the other villains made by Disney. Ethan.walling.33 (talk) 00:57, March 10, 2014 (UTC)